


Thoughts of a Well Sat Hanyou

by alexandrine



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-11
Updated: 2006-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrine/pseuds/alexandrine





	Thoughts of a Well Sat Hanyou

InuYasha sighed, after yet another sitting with those blasted beads. He tapped his claws, waiting until the spell wore off and pondered his circumstances.

It seemed like he couldn't win for losing. It all started with Kikyo. All he wanted was to avenge her death and tell her he forgave her for pinning him to the Goshinboku so long ago, for then he wouldn't have met Kagome. The wench just had to make his life difficult, what with always getting in scrapes, letting that mangy wolf pant after her or running home for some of those 'tests' she always harped on. She didn't need to go home all THAT often, unless it was to bring more ramen, for he couldn't protect Kagome on her side of the well as well as he could here. Kagome made the bother worth it though, what with her smile, scent and those holy arrows. Sesshomaru just had to be a royal pain, what with the popping up at the most inconvenient time. And finally, the cause of this latest 'sit', Shippo! Gods, that brat was annoying. When would he finally learn who was boss?

He thought about the band of misfits that had formed up: a hanyou, a miko, a Buddhist priest (with wandering hands), a demon-slayer and two youkai all united for one purpose: to defeat Naraku and protect the Shikon jewel.

Two warm hands snuck up to his ears and derailed his meandering thoughts.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha." Kagome said, leaning in close to his right ear, having approached the hanyou from downwind.

"Keh, what for, Kagome?" InuYasha rolled over onto his back, resting his head in Kagome's lap, too tired to care about what the others thought about him cuddling up to Kagome.

"Shippo confessed that he started the whole thing and Miroku told me that you were definitely provoked this time."

"The kit needs to learn that he can't be depending on you to get him out the messes he gets into. I wouldn't kill him, but some other youkai might."

"Yes, you're right, InuYasha, but he still seems so little."

"Keh." InuYasha started feeling very relaxed as Kagome's fingers continued their ministrations on his ears, and inside he was very pleased to finally get some recognition that he was right.

"Ready to go?" Kagome asked, interrupting a particularly pleasant daydream of where he took her on a nice picnic with lots of ramen and nobody to interrupt them especially a bratty kitsune or most especially an evil Naraku.

"Yeah." InuYasha rose gracefully to his feet and held out his hand to help Kagome up, and they joined their friends to continue their quest to defeat Naraku.


End file.
